In A Dream
by and on the contrary
Summary: BTVSHP The Powers That Be have always had a 'habit' of interfering whenwhere they wished regardless of torn families. But when Willow is reunited with her family and friends, there'll be hell to pay. The PTB better start caring...
1. My Dreams

In a Dream 

By: And on the contrary

Disclaimer: Not ours. Anything recognized from Buffy is obviously owned by the genius known as Joss Whedon. Anything recognized from Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Well this story is AU. Can't really say anything with out giving it away, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Oh it's set during Order of the Phoenix, like right at the beginning. And it's set during 2nd season of Buffy.

}~{

"Argh!" the man cried as she jumped on him, red hair flying wildly.

The dark-haired man sat down and the girl giggled as he started tickling her. She wiggled out of his grasp and started crawling across the floor. He grabbed her foot and pulled her back. She screamed with delight. Then there was a knock on the door.

The girl's mom went to the door and opened it with a gasp. The man pulled the little girl away. She struggled against him to see what her mom was doing. The man set her down beside three boys who had quizzical looks on their faces.

"We need her," one of the mysterious people said quite smoothly.

"No-'' her mom started.

"Just listen to them," the man said.

"What's going on?" her dad asked, outraged, as he ran down the stairs.

"We need her," the voice said again.

The girl's dad's eyes widened. He started heading over to her, but before her could reach her the person muttered something under his breath. Her dad stopped dead in his tracks. The man pushed past her mom and the other man. He grabbed the girl and quickly said, "Obliviate". Everyone in the room gave a jolt and then stood there, not knowing what was happening. With that done, the man left the house with the little girl and disappeared into thin air with a soft 'pop' and the girl's last scream of, "Sirius!"

}~{

Willow awoke with a start. She was shaking uncontrollably. She was in a cold sweat and her eyes were wide and frantically looking around. She constantly saw figures lurking within her peripheral vision. She whirled around half expecting to see the man standing there with outstretched arms reaching for her. She shook her head and burrowed deep underneath her covers.

It's just a dream Willow. Get a grip, she said to herself.

But she couldn't let it go. The had just felt so real. She curled up into a fetal position and closed her eyes, hoping no more dreams would come.

}~{

"It was too weird Buffy," Willow said, brushing her red hair out of her face, "It was like I was there…like I watching the little girl. I was the little girl."

"Will," Buffy said sitting down on one of the couches in the student lounge, "Since when do you have 3 brothers? You're an only child. And do you even know who that man was?"

"No, but part of me did. I- er- the little girl said 'serious' so I'm guessing...I don't know, that she had a good vocabulary at the age of seven or so? It was just some deep recognition, just the same with the 3 boys and the parents."

"Well tell me next time this happens and we'll see if we can do anything about it. For now all I want to dream about is the chocolate bar I'm about to eat."

"You sound like Xander," Willow laughed, taking a seat next to Buffy.

"Did someone call me?" Xander asked waltzing in like he owned the place, "What are you lovely ladies up to?"

"Eating," Willow supplied, crunching on a chip.

"Sounds like my kind of job."

Xander plopped down between Buffy and Willow. He grabbed a bag of chips out of his backpack, ripped the bag open, and proceeded to stuff his mouth with chips. Buffy and Willow watched, amused looks on the face.

"Oh that's attractive Harris," a voice snapped.

The trio turned their heads and saw Cordelia staring at Xander with a disgusted look on her face, "You know that's gonna attract all the ladies and maybe a few extra demon chicks."

Xander opened his mouth to defend himself, but Cordy shot him a look that could kill any demon the Hellmouth could conjure up. Xander backed down and slunk down on the couch. Cordy shrugged to herself and walked off. Willow turned to Xander.

"Why do you take that from her? Let her treat you like your nothing?" she questioned.

"It's easier than arguing I suppose."

Just then the bell rang. Students streamed out of the classrooms and over to their lockers, ready to get their stuff and get out of there. Buffy stood up, tossed the rest of her chips at Xander, stretched and said, "Off to the land-of-old-musty-books-and-demon-y-things."

"We'll stop in a later," Willow said, thinking to herself that maybe Giles would know something about her bizarre dreams.

Buffy nodded and headed off to meet Giles.

}~{

"Sirius!" Dumbledore called, "Has anyone seen Sirius?"

Dumbledore looked out the window and just saw the dank gray square with a patch of grass, a lamppost, and an empty can by the post. Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the Weasleys, Mad-Eye Moody, and other Aurors were staying in Grimmauld Place, but it was a large house and finding people was only slightly easier than nailing Jell-O to a tree. He turned away from the window and headed down the hall, past the portrait of Mrs. Black, who was yelling curses from behind her curtain. He reached the kitchen and walked in to find Sirius sitting at the table having a cup of tea and flipping through the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I have a task for you," the old wizard said, placing his hands on the table.

Sirius set his cup of tea down and focused all his attention on Dumbledore.

"The last portrait of Salazar Slytherin had been found."

Sirius blinked and waited for Dumbledore to continue. He did. "I must ask you to travel there and retrieve it. Salazar refuses to cooperate for unknown reasons and as you're one of the few Order members that are not currently out and about...It would be appreciated if you could talk him into coming back with you. I'm afraid I've lost all patience with him, myself, and threatened to put him through a shredder."

Sirius gave Dumbledore a funny look, "A shredder?"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, "Honestly Sirius, didn't you take Muggle Studies in your 6th year? A machine that is used to shred paper into thin long strips? No matter, the point is that he did not understand what a shredder seeing how during his time there were no such inventions."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't we simply take him off the wall?"

Dumbledore sighed, but his eyes still held their clichéd twinkle. "Well, yes, however Salazar was one of the greatest wizards of our world and therefore his portrait has a bit of a...er, high regard for himself."

Sirius chuckled and stood up, "I see. Guess I'll be off then." He paused. "How would you like me to get there?"

"I have a portkey ready for you. Just pick up the can out front by the lamppost and it'll take you there. A man will be waiting for you there. You may remember him. Name of Rupert Giles?" Dumbledore studied Sirius for a reaction.

Sirius reacted. He choked on his tea than he was draining and if that wasn't the reaction Dumbledore was looking for, he didn't show it. Sirius put the teacup down. "Yeah, I remember him. James and I helped him out of some tough spots with the Ministry about seventeen years ago. How did you get in contact with him?"

Dumbledore smiled. "He owed me a favor."

  
"Yeah, that man owes favors to lots of people last time I checked." 

"From what Rupert has told me, the portrait is in one of the old warehouses in the downtown part of the town. I haven't the slightest notion of why it would be there, but it has been found. He will point you in the right direction and said that he has accommodations for the night, as well."

Sirius nodded and headed out of the kitchen, leaving Dumbledore smiling and eyes twinkling. As he headed down the hall he bumped into Harry.

"Where are you going?" asked the boy with a questioning look.

"Just out on an errand, I'll be back soon," Sirius smiled at his godson.

Harry nodded and headed back upstairs. Sirius continued out the door. He picked up the can and was pulled off in a whirling of colors and light. He spun around for a bit and suddenly stopped. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a park, it had a swing set, sand box, and- Sirius did a double take. He could have sworn he saw a girl tackle a full-grown man and suddenly he saw the man turn to dust. He blinked and they were both gone. He must be seeing things. He shook his head and walked toward the exit of the park. A man who was sitting on a bench stood up.

Sirius couldn't help put smirk. "Rupert, old pal! Still wearing the tweed?"

Giles sniffed as if hurt but smiled. "Hello, Black. How have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Can't say it hasn't been interesting being a criminal on the run."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Giles laughed. "Don't worry, this town is oblivious to everything going on around it. I can guarantee you that no disguise is necessary.

Sirius grinned. "So where's this picture?"  

Giles beckoned Sirius to follow him. After a couple of minutes Giles had led him an area filled with old warehouses. He pointed, "It's in that one over there, next to the club."

Sirius nodded and headed over. The two men exchanged words and after Giles explained the direction to his condo, he left. Sirius saw the club, from which music was blasting. People were walking in and out underneath a sign, which read, 'The Bronze.' He headed over when he spotted a group of three people. 

He was surprised to suddenly see the girl that he thought he saw attacking that man back at the park. Before he could linger on the thought he shook the preposterous thought out of his head. Next to the blonde stood a dark-haired boy who seemed to be telling a joke as he was talking and then a red head- Sirius' eyes widened in shock. Ginny hadn't told him she knew how to apparate illegally!

Sirius walked over with a smile and tapped the red head, "Gin, your mom and- oh!" he gasped when the red head wasn't Ginny but a completely different girl. She looked so much like Ginny  and Sirius suddenly felt a sense of knowing. "Oh, I apologize. I thought you were somebody else." 

"It's OK," she said politely as she looked at him.

Suddenly a spark of recognition ignited in both their minds.

Willow gasped at walked closer to Sirius. She suddenly stopped and looked back at Buffy to Sirius. "Who are you?"

Xander and Buffy sent their best friend enquiring looks. Willow shook her head. "He's the man in my dream."

Sirius was still trying to understand what was happening. "Willow?"

Buffy gave Sirius a warning glance as if daring him to move and then put a hand on Willow's arm. "Are you sure this is the serious guy?"

Xander tilted his head. "He looks more bewildered than serious, to tell ya the truth."


	2. Rediscovering the Past

**Author's Note**: This fic is now officially AU as I just realized Sirius should have been in Azkaban and instead...he wasn't. So here's the deal. After James and Lily are killed, Harry still needs to be taken to his Aunt and Uncle's house because his family's blood and the such and Sirius goes after Peter, but doesn't find him, therefore no blowing up of the street occurs. Then one fine day five years later (When Harry is...six and Willow is seven) he *does* finally see Peter and that's when the blowing up happens and Sirius is sent to Azkaban 'cos they think it's him. Harry never ended up being told about Sirius 'cos no one wanted the poor boy to know that his godfather was in Azkaban and that's when the Ministry decided, "well, he tried to kill peter, he tried to kill the Potters as well! Throw him into jail! Yeah!" and so they do and the books happen and...wha-lah. Here we are now.

**Additional Disclaimer: **Lyrics from the song "Synaesthesia" by The Thrillseekers

//When there are words in between like so...that's the song part 'cos italics won't work for me today...at least not on everything.//

In A Dream - Chapter 2 - Rediscover the Past 

Sirius was still trying to understand what was happening. The music from the club was pulsing through his head.

//I need to know the reasons why   
Can you forsake what you've been given?   
You took no time to justify   
All the lies that you are living//

 "Willow?" he asked softly.

//I need to know   
If I give emotion, will you show devotion?   
Or will you fly and fly away? //

Buffy gave Sirius a warning glance as if daring him to move and then put a hand on Willow's arm. "Are you sure this is the serious guy?"

Xander tilted his head. "He looks more bewildered than serious, to tell ya the truth."

"No, that's his name." Willow murmured as she stared at the man in shock.

//If I give emotion, will you show devotion?   
Or will you fly and fly away?   
Fly away.. //

That seemed to confuse Xander. "What's his name? Serious?"

Buffy swatted the boy on the arm. "Yes, his name is Sirius!"

Sirius ignored the other two and just studied the red head in front of him. Memories rushed back at him from every direction of his mind. Willow seemed rather faint and was biting her lip now as she remembered clearly what had happened all those years ago. This man had been her father, but how much did he change?

//You seem to run, you seem to hide   
So are you scared of how you're feelin?   
The time has come to live your life   
So come with me and do some dreamin'//

She hesitated for a moment. Then, without much thought she promptly threw herself at Sirius and hugged him fiercely burying her face in his shoulder. Sirius's expression was one of pure alarm. This girl, who he knew for a fact was his daughter, was suddenly clinging to him and soaking through his shirt. Nine years and erased memories sure changed people. Sirius was sure that he should know what to do in this situation but his mind was unreservedly blank. So he did what instinct taught him and the last couple of years with Harry. He simply hugged her back and mumbled a couple of comforting words. 

_//__If I give emotion, will you show devotion?   
Or will you fly and fly away? //___

Buffy and Xander stood still not sure quite how to react.

//If I give emotion, will you show devotion?   
Or will you fly and fly, and fly.. //

Willow finally pulled away with a tear-streaked face. "I'm sorry. I don't even know if you're Sirius. You remind me of him but I have the worst luck with things like these. Besides, I haven't seen him for nine years and I just remembered right now what he looks like," she threw her hands into the air. "And now I'm babbling and I-"

//Fly away... //

"No, Willow. It's me." Sirius assured her with a smile.

//Fly away... //

Xander hated to interrupt but coughed to get everyone attention. "Erm...hey. How do we know each other, again?"

Willow once again started to ferociously hug Sirius and mumbled into his shoulder. "He's my Dad!"

"What?" Xander asked carefully. He had accepted a long time ago that his hearing sometimes was a bit off.

Willow's face reappeared and she sniffled once and looked up at Sirius with wide eyes. "Why didn't you ever try and come after me?" 

//If I give emotion, will you show devotion?   
Or will you fly and fly away? //

"I didn't know." Sirius replied.

Buffy stepped between them abruptly. "I'm sorry, Willow, but what exactly is going on?"

"You guys, this is Sirius. He's...he's my Dad. Sirius, this is Buffy, and Xander. They're my best buddies." Willow introduced with an uncertainty clear in her voice.

Xander squinted at the red head. "You never told me you were adopted."

Willow smiled slightly. "I forgot."

//If I give emotion, will you show devotion?   
Or will you fly and fly away? //

"Right, but you remembered suddenly?" Buffy looked uncertain. "Okay, I guess we're not doing the Bronze tonight, then."

Willow frowned at the Slayer. "I'm sorry, Buffy. We still can if you'd like."

Buffy laughed. "No, you hang with your Dad. I think I'll go and see what Giles is up to. Maybe we've got some new demo- I mean, demo...computer games in town?"

"You guys know Rupert?" Sirius suddenly understood exactly who Buffy was. "He's your watcher."

"Whoa!" Xander looked a bit more suspicious. "How do you know this stuff?!"

"He's a wizard." Willow explained. "Sirius is a wizard."

Before Buffy and Xander could say anything else Sirius muttered something to the red head and disappeared into the shadows of a warehouse. Willow didn't seem to disturbed by that and half-heartedly waved in the general direction. Her two best friends rounded on her.

"What was that?" Buffy demanded looking askance.

"He said to meet at Giles' place in half an hour. That's where he's staying for the night. Apparently they're buds." Willow said wiping away the lingering tears that hadn't quite dried off her face yet.

Xander squinted after Sirius. "So he's a good guy?"

"Yeah."

"You keep calling him Sirius. Most kids go with 'Dad,'" Xander joked.

Willow started walking in the direction of Giles' condo. "He always told me to call him Sirius 'cos 'Dad' made him feel old."

"So we're headed to Giles' and that's where we're going to figure out what's up and everything, right?"

Willow nodded. "I hope so."

_//__Fly away... //___

**---**

**Thank you to all the reviewers! **


	3. Years Went By

In a Dream  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and replying! Enjoy!  
  
Important!: Earlier we had put that this was in 2nd season, well we changed it to the summer between 2nd and 3rd season so basically Angel and Kendra are dead, Buffy's back from L.A. and our little zombie party fiasco already happened in August instead, so yes we're a little insane, but it works since this is AU. If you have any questions feel free to ask!  
  
}{  
  
Years Went By  
  
}{  
  
"Giles!" Willow squeaked, "You knew this whole time and didn't tell me? Why?"  
  
Giles sat down on the couch and looked up and Willow, whose face matched her hair color, "It was for your own good."  
  
"My own good?! This is my life! You could have told me! You should have told me! I lost so much of my life and you knew I could've gotten it back sooner!"  
  
"Yes, I guess I could have, but Willow, I wasn't supposed to."  
  
"Not supposed to? Why not?!"  
  
"Thats something for another time," he said taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"That's something Dumbledore would say," Sirius commented, walking through the front door into Giles' condo.  
  
"Dad! I mean, Sirius!" Willow cried.  
  
Giles laughed, "Still like being called Sirius and not 'dad,' old man?"  
  
Sirius glared at Giles, "Old man?" A smile then broke across his face, "Glad to see you again Ripper." Sirius frowned and looked around at all the others in the room.  
  
"Oh, it's okay, well all know about Giles and his badass-demon-bringing- forth-days," Buffy provided.  
  
Sirius laughed. This girl seemed pretty good natured, no wonder Willow liked her. He sat down next to Giles on the couch and he suddenly noticed Willow's face, it was gradually getting lighter and lighter shades of red. He looked at her with a questioning look on his face and asked, "Are you angry? "  
  
Willow sighed and plopped down in an armchair, "I was just asking Giles why he didn't tell me about you."  
  
"Questioning?" Xander said sarcastically, "You were giving him the whole third degree."  
  
"Well I may have been a bit harsh-"  
  
Willow was cut off by Buffy, "Harsh? Will, that was– okay, shutting up," she said realizing she'd done worse to Giles.  
  
Sirius laughed to himself, these friends of Willow's were genuine, and rather amusing. Sirius turned to Willow, "Giles is right, another time is better for telling you why you didn't grow up with me, but there's something else that I want to tell you all." He looked around at the group with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
With this Xander sat down on top of Willow, "Xander!" she yelped.  
  
Xander grinned and moved to the arm of the chair and Buffy took a seat on the table. Sirius looked at Buffy and Willow, "Well, Willow, you're obviously a witch, because I'm a wizard."  
  
Buffy and Xander had puzzled looks on their faces, but the suddenly remembered Willow saying that Sirius was a wizard. It wasn't too weird considering that Buffy was a vampire slayer.  
  
"So I talked to Dumbledore and he said that you should join Hogwarts. It'll be some hard training but...I think you can do it if you want to." Sirius then switched his gaze to Buffy. "And I was informed that you're a witch as well, Ms. Summers. Except, obviously you're muggle-born because your parents are both muggles. Apparently somewhere along the line one of your family members had witch or wizard blood." Sirius explained.  
  
"Muggle?" Buffy asked, not even shocked at the news about being a witch.  
  
"You can only be told you're something supernatural once or twice and then it just gets old," she thought to herself.  
  
"Muggles are people who aren't magick."  
  
"What about me?" Xander asked, practically falling off the arm of the overstuffed brown chair.  
  
"Well...you're...essentially just you." Sirius replied with a hint of guilt in his voice. "But if you so choose, I'm sure Albus would have no qualms with you coming to Hogwarts as well. Obviously you are somewhat magically inclines from living in Sunnydale so we don't have to worry about you rushing off to an urgent doctor's appointment at the sight of the school. Hagrid might like your help."  
  
Xander suddenly lit up, "Sweet! What's a Hagrid?"  
  
Sirius could have smacked himself upside the head. "Hagrid is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts...which is where you all will be going. You do not have to go, but I think it'd be fun. I know I had a great time when I was there. My Godson goes to Hogwarts as well."  
  
"But what about the Hellmouth? There's no slayer here to guard it, Kendra was killed and we still haven't met the new one," Buffy said suddenly.  
  
"Don't worry, a new girl is being sent over right away, her name is Faith, she should keep track of this place while you're gone."  
  
Willow looked at her friends expectantly. "Well?" 


End file.
